A hot chocolate or a kiss ?
by Windofblood
Summary: Comment grâce à Mai Valentine et à un chocolat chaud , Seto et Téa se sont embrassés la veille de Noel ...


**A hot chocolate or a Kiss **

Je ne suis pas la créatrice de Yu-Gi-Oh donc il ne m'appartient pas ..Dommage . Joyeux Noël à tous

Nous étions le 24 décembre et il neigeait sur la ville de Domino , les habitants terminaient leurs achats et rentraient chez eux , ou pour certains allaient dans les différents cafés de la ville pour se réchauffer avec un chocolat bien chaud, un café, un thé ...C'est d'ailleurs dans un de ceux-ci que nous retrouvons Téa Gardner et Mai Valentine , en effet la veille de Noël les deux jeunes femmes travaillent au « Hope's Café », ce café appartient à un vieux couple dont le mari est français et la femme est anglaise , ils ont donc combinés leur deux langue maternelle pour créer le nom de leur café .Mais revenons à nos héroïnes préférées , Téa travaillait pendant les vacances de Noël pour gagner de l'argent pour son futur voyage à New-York pour les auditions de Juliard au mois de juillet .Mai , elle avait connu quelques soucis techniques avec sa moto et les réparations coutaient assez chères .Les filles avaient trouvés ce travail en se promenant dans les rues de la ville, elle avaient vu la pancarte indiquant que l'on cherchait des serveuses et la dame les avait directement engagée .Ce soir était donc la veille de Noël, Téa adorait cette période de l'année , c'était le moment des fêtes synonymes de famille, d'amour, et de paix, Mai de l'autre côté avait du mal à aimer Noël qui lui rappelait encore plus sa solitude , cette année allait être différente puisqu'elle la passait avec Joey et Sérénity .

Il y avait peu de monde au café , il faut dire qu'il était déjà 18h45 et qu'il allait fermer à plupart des clients commandaient des boissons chaudes à emporter , les filles restaient donc au comptoir .

« -Téa et si on jouait à un jeu , au prochain client qui entre tu lui demandes , a hot chocolate or a kiss ? Propose Mai tout d'un coup .

-Mai, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? répond Téa .

-Allez Téa , c'est Noël, il faut s'amuser , d'accord au prochain client mignon et que je pense célibataire , cela te convient mieux ? Supplie Mai .

-D'accord mais c'est bien puisque c'est toi , et puis je ne risque pas grand-chose nous fermons dans dix minutes , ajoute Téa en souriant .

C'est le moment que choisi un beau jeune homme pour entrer dans le café, il s'avance jusqu'au comptoir mais Téa ne le voit pas car elle lui tourne le dos , Mai lui fait un signe pour lui indiquer qu'elle doit dire la phrase du défi .

-Bonsoir a hot chocolate or a kiss ….Kaiba ! Téa vient de se retourner et se retrouve face à face avec le jeune PDG de la Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba .La pauvre est gênée et fusille Mai du regard .

-Tiens mais cela ne serait pas Téa Gardner en personne , quelle chance j'ai .dit-il d'une voix neutre .

-Je suis désolée , tu voulais quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle tout aussi gênée .

-Un chocolat chaud et fais vite je suis pressé ! Précise-t-il toujours d'une voix neutre .

-Bien , je te fais ça tout de suite …

-Ce n'est pas la peine Téa , je viens de le préparer , indique Mai avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres .

-Euh ...merci Mai mais il ne fallait pas , dit-elle en insistant sur la fin de la phrase .

-J'attends toujours mon chocolat .informe Kaiba légèrement impatient .

-Pardon , voilà cela fera 2€50 , s'il te plaît . »

Il lui a donné 10€ mais il est déjà parti avec son chocolat la laissant avec sa monnaie en trop .L'heure de fermeture arrive et une fois tous les clients dehors et le ménage fait les filles prennent leur manteau dans les vestiaires et sortent à leur tour et ferment le café , avant de de séparer pour rentrer chez elle .

Téa perdu dans ses pensées n'a pas remarqué la personne qui était collé contre le lampadaire en face du café et qui à présent la suit .

« -Téa ..TEA GARDNER ! Crie Seto

La jeune fille se retourne , elle a reconnu cette voix si masculine .

-Seto Kaiba , un problème ? Demande Téa un peu surprise de le voir là .

-Effectivement , tu as oublié quelque chose toute à l'heure .répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres .

La jeune réfléchissait mais ne voyait pas de quoi le jeune homme en face d'elle pouvait-il parler ..

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Avoue-t-elle gênée .

Elle n'a pas remarqué que le jeune homme est très proche d'elle , certaines diraient même trop proche quand on connait les rapports qu'entretiennent ces deux-là .Elle relève la tête et ses yeux plongent dans deux abysses glacés , elle sent ses joues devenir rouges et ce n'est pas à cause du froid qu'il fait .Elle voudrait détourner le regard, mais une force invisible l'en empêche , mais est-ce vraiment une force invisible ou la main gauche de Seto qui caresse délicatement sa joue .Il rapproche lentement son visage et s'en savoir pourquoi elle fait de même , leurs lèvres se rencontrent et s'unissent parfaitement comme deux pièces du même puzzle .Il est heureux qu'elle réponde à son baiser , elle, elle sent des papillons dans son ventre et son cœur changer de rythme,elle aime Seto depuis qu'il lui a sauvé la vie , seulement depuis cet instant ou bien depuis qu'elle l'a vu .Au bout d'un moment n'ayant plus de souffles ils se séparent, il sourit , d'un vrai sourire comme elle en a rarement vu sur lui , alors bêtement elle sourit à son tour , heureuse de le voir heureux .

-Tu avais oublié le baiser qui allait avec mon chocolat , lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille .

-Seto , c'était l'un ou l'autre , informe-t-elle un sourire amusé .

-Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps Téa , avec moi c'est l'un et l'autre , répond-t-il le sourire en coin . »

Ce soir là , Seto raccompagna sa petite amie jusqu'à chez elle , ils s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter .Téa et Seto n'oublieraient pas de remercier leur ange de Noël , celle qui leur avait offert le plus cadeau , l'amour , Mai Valentine .


End file.
